


How About Sastiel? Samstiel? (Version 2)

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Ships It, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam contemplates he and Cas's ship name. Meanwhile, Castiel wonders how to tell Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About Sastiel? Samstiel? (Version 2)

“Shouldn’t it be…deastiel?” Sam asked as he and Dean walked to the car.  
“Really?” Dean asked, “THAT’S your issue with this?”  
The younger brother leaned against the car for a moment as he imagined Dean and Cas together. A twinge of jealousy rang in his mind.  
“Of course that’s not my issue,” Sam smiled, then, “How about…Sastiel. Samstiel?”  
“You know what?” Dean said, “You’re gonna do that thing where you shut the hell up. Forever.”  
“CasDean?”  
“Get in the car!”  
Sam got in the Impala along with Dean. Why did he bring up Cas? No one mentioned a name for he and Cas’s relationship. Not that they had a relationship or anything. Not that Sam thought about the angel that way. So why did the CasDean dynamic make him jealous. Dean never showed romantic interest for Castiel.  
“Dean?”  
“What?” Dean grumbled as he left the parking lot.  
“You don’t…um…LIKE Cas, do you?”  
The older brother looked at Sam like he’d just grown an extra head.  
“You’re kidding, right?” Dean replied, “Cas is like a brother to me. He’s loyal and kind as all hell, but…no. He’s an angel. Besides, I don’t like guys.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
“Why are you asking me this, Sam?”  
“No reason,” He said, “Just…curious.”

Sam’s heart started to race as he thought about Castiel. The simple fact that Cas is an angel should be enough to stop those strange feelings. It started around the time Gadreel left Sam’s body, when Cas refused to shove the needle into him. Maybe it started sooner, who knows?  
“Sam, are you okay?” Dean interrupted Sam’s thoughts.  
“What? Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“You sure? Cause you seem a bit distracted.”  
“It’s just…never mind.”  
Dean decided not to pry, though he had a feeling what Sam was thinking about. The looks on Sam’s face whenever their angel was mentioned was a huge hint. If Sam wanted to tell Dean, then he would.

Castiel appeared in the bunker behind Dean, who was making a sandwich.   
“What are you doing here?” Dean asked.  
“I want to talk to you.”  
“O-kay. About what?”  
“Your brother.”  
“What about him?”  
“Sam and I have been getting closer in our relationship,” Castiel began, “And, I feel that I should…tell him…”  
“Out with it, Cas.”  
“I love Sam.”  
“Hmm,” Dean nodded.  
“Why are you not surprised?”  
“Because it was obvious,” Dean said, “The look in your eyes when you see him, like when I looked at…”  
The angel patted Dean’s shoulder.  
“Tell him, Cas,” The older hunter said.  
“What if he rejects me?”  
“So what if he rejects you? Might as well take a chance.”  
“Yes. After all, we only have one life to live.”  
Dean laughed. “Cas, I don’t think that applies to us.”  
“I suppose you’re right. Where is Sam?”  
“Out buying food. He’ll be back in a bit.”  
…  
When Sam got back, Castiel took note of the smile on the younger hunter’s face as he put down the food he bought.   
“Hey, Cas,” Sam greeted.  
“Hello, Sam,” The angel smiled as well, “I need to talk to you.”  
“Okay. What is it, Cas?”  
“I don’t know how to tell you this,” The angel began, “Dean suggested…insisted that I tell you.”  
“Well?” Sam raised his eyebrows.  
“What?”  
“Tell me,” The younger hunter laughed.  
“I love you.”  
“What?” Sam demanded.  
Castiel retracted. Was that rejection, or just shock?  
“I love you,” He repeated.  
“I heard you the first time.”  
“Oh. Is this your way of rejecting me, then?”  
“Rejecting you?” Sam asked, “No. I’m not rejecting you, Cas. I love you, too.”  
Castiel squinted. “Then why not tell me?”  
“You’re an angel,” Sam answered, “Do you even realize…I felt so…dirty because of how I felt, how I feel.”  
The angel took Sam’s hand. “Please don’t feel bad.”  
“I was afraid…it’s so stupid…That you’d send me back to Hell, or punish me.”  
“I could never do that,” Castiel assured him, “I will never harm you again. I love you, Sam.”  
The younger hunter grabbed the angel and kissed him.  
“Sastiel, then?” Dean asked when he appeared in the living room.  
Sam glared at him, then grabbed Castiel and proceeded to a full-on make-out session with the angel.  
“Ugh,” Dean cringed, then shook his head and left. Truthfully, he was glad Sam was happy.


End file.
